Frog
Frogs are enemies that appear in several Crash Bandicoot games. ''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped They are primarily a green color. Frogs are seen in Toad Village, Gee Wiz, and Double Header. The frogs hop around the path that Crash travels, and attack him by hopping towards him. Crash can usually avoid the frogs by simply dodging them while encountering them. He can also defeat the frogs by jumping on them, spinning them away, slide dashing them away, body slamming them, or by using the Fruit Bazooka. If a frog attacks Crash and kills him, it will grant him a kiss, and afterwards it turns itself into a lab assistant that resembles a prince/king. Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure These enemies also appear in ''Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure in Just Hangin' and Drip, Drip, Drip. With a slightly spottier and more orange coloration, these frogs hop back and forth rather than toward the player, poisoning Crash if they manage jump on him. The frogs in this game appear to be red eyed tree frog. ''Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage In ''Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage, a frog from Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure is featured on a trading card. ''Crash Tag Team Racing A giant mechanical frog appears as a background decoration in ''Crash Tag Team Racing on the Once Upon a Tire track. It wears a crown on its head, referencing the Frog Prince. ''Crash: Mind Over Mutant The frog makes a cameo appearance in ''Crash: Mind Over Mutant, where it is seen hopping around in the area with Crash and Coco's house and the Doominator ruins. It hops along the lake and can't be interacted with in any way, disappearing into the water when approached. ''Crash Landed A frog would have appeared in the cancelled game, ''Crash Landed, acting as part of the Frogzooka weapon by shooting its tongue to grab and pull objects. ''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Frogs reappear in the ''N. Sane Trilogy remaster of the third game where they reprise the same role they had in the original version of the third game. Additionally a frog appears in the opening cutscene when Aku Aku, Crash and Coco arrive at the Time Twister activating the time portal for Toad Village and being sucked into it. Appearances *''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped'' *''Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure'' *''Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage'' (As a Card) *''Crash Tag Team Racing'' *''Crash: Mind Over Mutant'' *''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy'' *''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Gallery Crash 3 Frog.png|A frog in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Frog.png|A frog in Warped. CB3FrogModel.png|The frog's model. Frog.jpg|A frog as seen in Toad Village in Warped. Crash Kissed By A Frog.png Crash death.png Frog Crash 3.jpg Green Frog.png frogtha.png|A frog in Drip, Drip, Drip, from Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure. Sewer Frog.png|The frog in the Huge Adventure. FrogTCG.png|The frog's trading card in Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage. Crash Bandicoot Purple Ripto's Rampage Frog.png|Frog sprite from Crash Purple. image.gif|Concept art of the frog enemy in Warped. Frog (Crash Bandicoot 3).png|A frog as it appears in the strategy guide of the Japanese version of Warped. 111.png|A Frogzooka in the cancelled game Crash Landed. 11.png tumblr_inline_oa6g0la80k1thtl7y_500.gif|A frog kissing Crash Bandicoot in Toad Village. Frog (Crash Mind Over Mutant).png|A frog was seen jumping in the water lake near Crash and Coco's house and the ruins of the Doominator in Crash: Mind Over Mutant. Frog (Crash Tag Team Racing).png|A mechanical frog as it appears on the race track, Once Upon a Tire, in "Crash Tag Team Racing". Crash Kissed By A Frog 2.png Coco Kissed By A Frog.png Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Frog.png frog-magic.png|A puff of fairy tale magic from a frog's kiss in Toad Village. keychain.png|A Japanese key chain depicting Crash attached to a frog. Names in other languages Trivia *The frog kissing Crash and turning into a prince mirrors the Princess and Frog fairy tale, where a princess kisses a frog, who turns out to be a handsome prince after she kisses him. *In the second medieval level of Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, Gee Wiz, there is a frog who will bounce around in a puddle next to a nitro crate. If Crash watches it hop around, it will eventually blow itself up by hopping right into the nitro crate. *As described on Naughty Dog's now-defunct Crash Bandicoot website, the frogs in the original Warped are actually Lab Assistants in disguise. *In the N. Sane Trilogy, prince Lab Assistants can be seen in the Neo-Cor System, being teleported to the medieval times. Based on this, the princes are sent to the past first, before they're turned into frogs. *Due to a glitch, it's possible to turn the frogs "invisible" in the original version of Crash 3. If Crash belly flops close enough to a Nitro crate just as a frog is touching him, the explosion will appear to kill the frog, as its model disappears. However, Crash will still animate and die as if the frog kissed him, so this doesn't prevent a death. *Crash and Coco react differently when dying to these enemies. After the frog kisses Crash, he freezes with a stunned, traumatized look. Coco will cover her mouth in disgust and shake her head in denial when she's kissed by a frog. *The frogs bear a subtle skull-shaped marking on their backs in the N. Sane Trilogy version of Crash 3, which is a detail that was also added to the skunk enemies in Crash 1's remade jungle levels. *As with most Crash games, the original Crash 3 will display short automated gameplay demos when left on the title screen. The first demo features the first frog in Toad Village, who quickly catches and kisses Crash as he fails to attack it, ending the demo. *By using a forceful kiss as an attack, the frogs are the series' only enemies so far who can actually defeat Crash with a gesture of love and affection. *Despite Tawna being Crash's girlfriend in the first game, Crash being seemingly popular among the Trophy Girls in Crash Team Racing, and Pasadena O'Possum being Crash's flirtatious admirer in Crash Tag Team Racing, the frog enemy so far remains the only character who can visibly be seen kissing Crash in the series. *The official Crash Bandicoot Twitter account posted an animated GIF of a frog smooching Crash to celebrate Valentine's Day in 2018, with the message: "How about a kiss? Happy Valentine's Day!" Category:Creatures Category:Enemies Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Category:Crash Tag Team Racing Category:Crash Landed Category:Cut Creatures Category:Cut enemies Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled